


Worthwhile.

by Nebby_Webby



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Oops, Rated M for Miu's mouth, also they ain't in highschool, even though it's rated teen, hell yeah monster au, miu is I just don't mention it cause it aint relevant, not everyone is a monster, they're older, well sorta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebby_Webby/pseuds/Nebby_Webby
Summary: Ouma never meant to summon a demon.Okay well, that's not entirely true. Ouma never meant to summon a demon and keep it around.Honestly, he just stole Shinguji's demonic book as a prank and decided one night to call a demon for the hell of it and then in the morning make it turn tail.Things don't always work out how you want them to.Sometimes, they work out better.





	1. Worthwhile.

  
Ouma never meant to summon a demon.   
  
Okay well, that's not entirely true. Ouma never meant to summon a demon and  _ keep _ it around.   
Honestly, he just stole Shinguji's summoning book as a prank and decided one night to summon a demon for the hell of it.   
In hindsight he's pretty sure he had a few drinks. 

And well, he still doesn't remember how he got back to his dorm.   
The whole summoning process  _ was _ kinda a blur....   
….and he has no clue what kind of deal he made.   
But! That doesn't matter, as all the benefits he got from their little exchange far outweighs whatever cons might be happening  _ if _ there's any cons to happen.   
  
Like for example, the demon is pretty hot.   
Yeah, yeah, he knows they usually shape shift to seduce humans to prey on them or whatever, but  _ hot damn _ never in Ouma's entire life has he found someone so attractive.  Of course he's seen guys that are nice looking, but he can always find a few flaws. But  _ this  _ guy? He's heaven on earth (which is real ironic) and while Ouma can still point out many flaws they're.... endearing.   
  
Ew. Gross. This is getting too mushy.   
What're you, a monster-fucker?   
God, what would Miu say to him now...   
  
Probably the things she says currently as this demon has come up in conversations more than once.   
  
"So like.... he's probably immortal, right? Which definitely makes him super old."   
"Yeah...and?"   
"I dunno.... that's not weird, is it?"   
"Hey shittard, you're trying to fuck a demon, I don't think his age is the weird part of this. Besides, he looks like he's 22, right? It’s vampire rules. Still fuckable to me."   
"Yeah well, you probably fuck toasters in your free time so that really doesn't mean anything.   
"Look.  _ You're _ the one who came to  _ me _ for help. Take it or leave it; though you might as well at least try and if he rejects you, you can always come crawling back to my gorgeous tits!"   
"I'd rather jack off to a ceiling light than look at your tits."   
"H-hheeeeee, yyyou  _ what? _ "   
  
Ah, her insults. So... "entertaining”. It's like watching a bottom try to top or a fish try to breathe out of water.   
So it’s probably just better to put both out of their misery.   
  
Anyhow, at the very least it's gotten a lot less boring around here. Now that Ouma has a little bit of magical help, his pranks pack a bit more punch and he's gotten away with far more shit than he should. Fiery crystals...illusions... a way to trick a certain moronic classmate into thinking he’s haunted by a ghost... the list goes on. He could probably get his hands on anything he wanted, except an invisibility spell.    
In the demon's words: "No. Absolutely not. if you ever, _ EVER _ got your hands on that, all hell would break loose and I refuse to be responsible for that in any way."   
Which is fair, with power like that on his side, he'd be unstoppable   
Oh well. At least this way he can hone his stealth and escaping skills. Invisibility is for cowards.   
Miu has gotten on his case about this as well and won't stop referring to him as his sweet, sweet sugar demon since Ouma refuses to tell her his name.   


  
Shuichi Saihara.   
  
Seems a bit strange for the name of a demon, but then again it's probably fake.   
His whole personality and feelings towards Ouma are probably fake too, but he tries not to dwell on that too much. No need to get into depression hours at 5 in the afternoon.   
  
And... even if it's all fake...

Ouma doesn't really mind this sweet lie.  
Having someone who cares about him,  someone to come home to (he has had roommates but most of them couldn't stand him for more than three days. Amami was his perma-roommate, and was actually a really rad dude, but he's down in Peru for the year so no dice there)   
Dare he say..... someone he could trust?  
  
Mm. No, absolutely not.   
What kind of dumb shit is he on? What're you, thick? First of all, he barely knows the guy; secondly, he is a _demon_ who's probably just being nice to eat his soul!  
He's pushed away people all his life and he's not gonna start letting in random people now just cause they have pretty lashes and nice hips.  
  
Though it's not just those, that seemingly genuine concern and affection for him is pretty hot too.  
  
But Ouma's favourite benefit? His chest.  
No, not his savory Saitiddies in all their 80cm glory, but because of the fact that since he's probably some beast from hell, Saihara is like….abnormally warm. Who needs to pay for heating bills when you have the power of Satan at your disposal!

And that's actually why he's running as fast as he can back to his dorm room (well, as fast as he can in this reminiscent state) The winter months are rough for the already cool people.

Thick jackets just don't look good and there's no way he's ruining this nice outfit for something that looks like its stuffed with inner tubes. Plus he can't get rid of his signature scarf! Well, Saihara somehow managed to find him a nice knitted scarf with a checkered pattern but there's no way in hell he'll wear it. That shit's too embarassing, yo. And uh, he probably got it with bloodmoney or something. Y'know because he's an awful murder demon and Ouma isn't touched by that action at all. Nope, no way.

 

At least the steps are coming into sight and luckily he's only on the third floor, so it's not that much of a climb. He'd take the elevator, but the fire-elementals upstairs decided it'd be funny to pull some sort of prank (God knows what it was) and now it's been out of order for the last week or two.

Fucking assholes. 

How dare they make him do more exercise than he deems necessary.

Anyway, hopefully Saihara is home and isn't out doing demon-y stuff. He wonders for a moment what that guy actually does in his free time, but forgets the thought once he sees his door.

Ouma fumbles with his keys, muttering a few curses as he drops them twice. With a click, the door swings open and he shouts his arrival and gets an affirmative hum in return.

 

Hell. Yes. 

The heater is home and its Prime Warmth Hours. 

Dropping his bag and jacket, Ouma dashes into the living room and sees Saihara lying down, reading some dumb book on the couch.

 

Target acquired.

He flops down onto the demon's chest (earning him an  _ adorable  _ yelp) and gets comfy.

“I was reading that you know!”

“Mmm, and? Now I'm here and I demand your attention. Read my expressions instead.”

“Well aren't you just a needy little thing… how am I supposed to do that when you're nuzzling into my chest anyway?”

“Nishishi, that sounds like a you problem Saihara-chan!”

“Whatever…”

 

Saihara threads his fingers through Ouma's hair, gently curling his plum locks between them.

_ God _ that feels nice. Ouma hates to be such a touch-starved bitch but what can he say, he's a dumb gay.

Despite the fact that he's not even that tired, Ouma manages to fall asleep anyway. Guess Saihara just has that effect, or maybe a sleeping spell? Oh well. It does wonders for the bags under his eyes and is a huge middle finger to his insomnia so he can't really complain.

  
  


Ouma never meant to summon a demon, and he'll take this thought to his grave, but he's really glad that he did. He has no clue how this'll end up biting him in the ass, but honestly? Ouma doesn't care. He might end up damned for eternity, but being held like this and feeling like everything is fine is worth it, it truly is.


	2. Slumber.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wholesome boys.........wholesome boys *clenches fist*

  
Ouma awoke to an ash-black room. Looks like he got up before the sun again. At least all the snow made it a little brighter, but he should probably turn a light on. He sat up slightly, however, something was preventing him from fully getting up.   
A quick act of actually using his eyes revealed to him a large, warm form laying in his lap, with its arms curled around his waist.

  
In a strange turn of events, Saihara was the one resting on Ouma. Demons don't need to sleep, do they?   
No, no they don't! Saihara had already confirmed that they have no need for most human activities like eating or sleeping, so why was he faking it? What point would there be in that? The plum boy shook his head and brought his hand down to the sleepy-fiend's face and poked it slightly.   
  
"Oi. Shumai. Act's up. Get your ass outta bed! Someone as amazing as me has important places to be yanno?"   
  
He gave another hard jab into Saihara’s cheek, but the only reply was a soft hum and him nuzzling further into Ouma's lap. Could he really be that tired? He  _ has _ been absent for the past few days, so Ouma has had to spent many nights alone as of late. But…. he said they don't need energy…. Did Saihara lie?   
  
Well. If he's not gonna wake up anytime soon, Ouma might as well make the most out of it. Can't be shamed for examining your roomie if they ain't conscious!   
  
He slips his hand from Saihara’s cheek to his hair, figuring he should be given a taste of his own medicine. Its surprisingly soft, and Ouma can't help but sit up more to bring his other hand into the tangled mess of raven strands, slipping a piece between two fingers and pulling ‘til he reaches the end. Rinse. Repeat.   
It's fairly silky but it does have a certain strange texture to it as well, almost as if if he aggressively dries it with a towel.   
Ouma should absolutely lecture him about that, it’s terrible for your hair!  He hates to be so such a know-it-all on this subject (It’s weird, alright?) and doesn't like to brag, (especially since his hair does the talking) but his luscious violet locks are his pride and joy! Who else can boast this glossiness and the ability to have hair curl upward? He only uses the best kind of shampoos and conditioners, and makes sure he has a variety of scents to keep people on their toes.   
….And speaking of scents, there's one that smells  _ real _ familiar right now.   
He leans down and takes an awkward sniff, and is greeted by the minty scent of a light tea tree oil shampoo.    
That was his! How dare Saihara use his shampoo... the audacity! Demons can probably magic themselves clean, so why the hell is he wasting Ouma's semi-expensive shit? Attractive bastard. Unbelievable.   
  
Eventually he gets bored of the hair and takes his study to the demon's face. The rising sun drifts through the blinds and covers it in strange strips of light, but that only seems to make him look better. Ouma runs a hand down the side of his cheek and takes in the softness and slight squish of it, following along the shadow of the blinds. How adorable!    
  
He loops back around to caress it once more with his left thumb and feels his chest swell at the image beneath him. He just looked so... happy and.... Ouma was the one who made him happy. (Well it was probably the fact that he was asleep for once, but let him have this) With the warmth of the world in his hand, Ouma truly realized that there'd be no escaping this crush. He wanted Saihara to be his. He wanted them to be together, no matter what. Saihara had shown him warmth, and he wanted to repay him back in any way he could. Even if Ouma sold his soul away and every other possession, it could never amount to what Saihara has given him.   
  
More light has slipped through, and finally Saihara's eyelids were lit up with gentle sunbeams, however they also lit up the bags beneath them. It looked almost as if Saihara has taken Ouma's insomnia for himself.   
  
That's.... not actually possible, right?   
He shudders at the thought. He wouldn't wish that upon anyone. No matter what he tried, from warm baths to herbal tea, nothing worked and he spent day after day feeling like a zombie and praying to any God that would listen for mercy. Classes were hell, relationships were strained and if he was being honest with himself, Ouma was a mega douchebag back then. It made him realize how much this demon showing up impacted him for the better; that first night where he actually got a good night's rest? He felt on top of the world, and would’ve absolutely found a way to fist-fight god or whatever asshole deity cursed him, had Miu not stopped him.

 

He brushes the bangs out of the resting boy’s face and inspects him more. It wouldn't be long before he woke up, he’s felt him stir a few times already, but he wanted to savor this just a little longer; he wanted to sear this scene into his memory and never forget it. Just… just in case it doesn't work out. He wanted to always remember his face, this moment, from the weight of a body depending on him to the eyelashes that cascaded downwards. Even if things don’t go his way, Ouma still wants to cherish this experience, eat up every detail; his smile, the way Saihara leans slightly into his touch, how this moment is for him and him only. It’s something he’ll never speak of, but he’ll hold it close to his heart and never let go.   
He continued to examine his beloved for a little while longer, drinking in all his features until he finally felt the boy stir once more and Ouma saw the sun rise for the second time that day.

 

“Mmm...Ooouma…?” 

 

How alluring. If eyes truly are the windows to the soul, Saihara must be an excellent glazier. Fresh embers hazed with warm milk and honey that were pierced by an inky slit in the center, and though they were abnormal, it didn't detract from the scene in the slightest. 

 

“Gooood mooooorning sleepyhead! It's about time you woke up.”

 

“Eh? Mmmm...couldn't you just push me off? I wasn't gripping you too hard, was I?”

 

“Nawh, but it's the kitten rule! It's literally illegal to push you off, Saihara-chan!~”

 

The demon finally rose from Ouma's lap and yawned. Damn, those were some sharp fangs.

 

_ don't think about them, don't think about them, don't thi- _

 

“Ouma?”

 

“Yes my beloved?”

 

“You know you can call me Shuichi if you'd like. The only reason I've refrained from calling you Kokichi is because I thought you'd be uncomfortable with it aha...but… something tells me that's far from the truth.”

 

“Tch. Kinda bold of you to assume that, isn't it Shuichi? Just who do you think you are?”

 

“Mmhhahaa… sorry. I'll try to stop that, but at least I was right this one time.”

 

God, what a stellar laugh. Short, breathy, but genuine and he could listen to it til the end of time and would never complain.

 

“Oh, and Oum-”

 

“Call me Kokichi! It's not fair if I'm the only one who has to say a longer name.”

 

“But…. Shuichi and Saihara are simi- ah, n-nevermind…”

 

“Finish your sentence, peasant! If you leave me waiting any longer I'll choke and die-!”

 

“Right! Right! Sssorry! I was ah, just wondering ...what was the important thing you had to attend to?”

 

And then soft red waves came crashing in to meet the sun, devouring all in it’s path, including any traces of denial he had left.

 

_ Oh my fucking God. _

_ He was awake. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Back again! This.... definitely took longer than two days, but that's cause I spent weeks trying to write a 2nd chapter, only to give up and write something self-indulgent and ended up writing more in those 53 minutes than I did in like... 14 days :^). Anyway, guess this is gonna be on-going, and super sorry that this was shorter than the last!


	3. Longing.

To put it simply, Saihara is exhausted. From having to deal with scuffles between other supernaturals, to daily demonic deals, there’s been no time to rest. It especially doesn't help that his one escape has been ruined- though he thinks there’s a way to fix it.  Turns out, Kokichi forgot to mention the fact that the library where he got his summoning book from was owned by a  _ very _ possessive mummy, and he's been plagued with nightmares since the theft (though he remembers none due to Saihara’s intervention.)

Being kicked awake by someone screeching for their life is never a fun thing and magic can only do so much. 

Well, actually it does a lot, aside from the fact that Ouma is still in possession of the book, all his sleep-related problems are solved thanks to the demon; and while he'd love to be casting spells forever, Shuichi…. really doesn't. At least the librarian has been tracked down so he can finally put a stop to this mess.

 

Saihara was a fool for not actually looking up  _ who _ the librarian was. Long, choppy raven hair, eyes like a snake who’d locked onto their prey… he shudders, how could he forget someone like him? Korekiyo Shinguji greets him with a smile, but Saihara can feel a hidden bitterness within it. They weren’t close- and he doubts the pharaoh would recognize him now anyway- but being in his presence still makes the demon uneasy. There’s just always seems to be  _ something _ brewing on his mind, but he can’t pinpoint what. (It’s probably murder) A while back he heard a story of an unlucky group of archaeologists that unearthed a tomb and took a presumably female corpse from it for inspection, but all twelve of the archaeologists went missing. (it’s definitely murder) Even when he was  _ actually _ alive he gave Saihara the creeps, so now this just adds to his unsettling nature (and that's without the hungry look in his eyes when he presented the book, plus the way his grip on the counter tightened) Sure, Shuichi could easily overpower him, but is a guy like that really worth his time?

 

Either way he was just glad to get out of there, the mummy had begun to shake and Saihara took that as his cue to bolt. 

* * *

 

“Shouldn't you be at least  _ trying _ to stay out of trouble?”

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

“ _ Do you want to die? You know exactly what I mean.” _

 

The demon next to him hissed into her drink and Shuichi desperately tried to hold his tongue. Even if she did attack, it's not like he could actually die, but he decided today wasn't a good day to pick a fight.

 

“Honestly… going out and making not one, but several deals after your release? You're just asking for a hunter to come and kill you.”

 

“Mmm… I highly doubt that'd be a problem…”

 

“You're on thin ice, Saihara. Don't come crawling back to me when one of  _ them _ has you on the ropes.”

 

Maybe he really did have a death wish, but if someone wanted to grant it, then by all means, he'd be happy for them to go ahead and try. He was a bit peeved by Harukawa leaving so bluntly like that (reapers can be a bit high-strung) as the whole reason he decided to meet up with her today was to talk with her about his problem. They weren't friends, more so people who shared the same issues, or at least understood a little bit of what the other was going through. He pitied demons of death, a lot of them seem to take pride and enjoyment from their work, but he knows deep down they loathe it all the same. It's never easy telling someone that they have nothing left and nowhere to go, especially if that someone just outright refuses to die. Oh how he’s  _ so _ glad that isn’t his main job.

  
As for Shuichi’s problem? Well, It wasn't illegal for a demon to fall in love with a human- far from it, something like that was encouraged as it makes the human much easier to manipulate. (which isn't the reason Saihara is interested in Kokichi, but it's just common knowledge between demons and he didn't want Harukawa to get the wrong idea.) 

He knows he shouldn't dwell on  _ what _ they are and should just focus on enjoying himself as Ouma will certainly die before him and he should cherish the boy while he could. Human lifespans are lightning; impactful and flashy, but gone as quick as they come. He's the best human Shuichi has met in a long while and though he's not a good person by any means, he  _ is _ someone who just makes Saihara happy and could someone like him really ever ask for more?   
  


He feels mildly guilty for loving Ouma like he does, as if having positive emotions is selfish, but he can't help it. Saihara isn’t a saint and there’s no reason for him to atone for his crimes, as the idea of sin is more of a celebration than a crime among demons,  yet he still finds the need to punish himself anyway.   
God, existence is a tire.   
He just wants to be home, holding Ouma. Or just anywhere with him. It feels dumb to admit it, but that brat  _ is _ his home. Sitting around, playing mario kart and having him make fun of a demon for maining “Twinky-Linky”, or choosing the stupidest movie they can find and nitpicking every detail ‘til they’re bored and content with just sitting in the almost silence with each other's presence. Kokichi makes him feel like he has some semblance of humanity left, or a normal life. It's a lonely existence, but it's all he has for now, and there's no escaping this hell (he's tried)  so he might as well make the most of it and embrace the sweeter side.

  
He’ll admit he has a bad habit of looking down at humans in the past and treating their friendship as a novelty, but…. their relationship feels real. Like equals, something fully reciprocated....even if he gets under Saihara's skin constantly. (he came /after/ the dinosaurs, thank-you-very-much, and that’s not even that old in comparison to other deities)    
He'd like to make it official but ah.... would that be strange? What if Kokichi isn’t interested at all and is just a rather very clingy person? (from what Saihara has observed, he definitely is...) What if friends just cuddle in the cold mornings and spoon in the frigid nights?   
No. No. Even  _ he _ knows how stupid that sounds.   
Still, there's no way he's initiating this. What if Kokichi feels pressured? He wouldn't sentence even the worst criminals to the terrible fate of having to love him. So for now he'll just settle on stealing his shampoo so he can smell like him. (Is that weird? oh god, that's totally weird) It's a cheap imitation, but at least it gives Shuichi the illusion that he’s home.

  
Yikes. Past Saihara would kick his ass if he saw how needy he was for some 5'1 mortal gremlin; future Saihara too, but what can he say? Ouma is an enigma and he’s always down to quench his need for new knowledge. Though, knowledge isn't the only thing he's thirsting over… he knows it's so cliche but goddamn, those eyes! Small pools of open sea water that reflects the universe in a new light and makes even someone like Shuichi hesitant to find his way back home. And even though he knows damn well that Kokichi can take care of himself, his small frame and cuteness makes his heart feel otherwise (though perhaps that isn’t the whole truth, Kokichi seems to be the type of person to carry the world’s weight on his shoulders, and that  _ must _ get tiring after a while. Even the strongest need a chance and a place to repair). He longs to protect him and keep him safe, in a way he's never felt before.   
Saihara craves his smile, the real one; he wants to hold him softly against his chest and see his relaxed features in contrast to his everyday expressions, he wishes he was someone Kokichi fully trusted and he needs the boy to be his and no other, he just wants…. Kokichi Ouma. Not a facade or one of his many masks, but the real deal. And Saihara knows that's a lot to ask for, but it's what he desires and he doesn't care if he’ll be spoon fed small bits of Kokichi’s personality ‘til the end of time; Shuichi will wait for an eternity if that’s how long it'll take to be full.

Ah.

He really is in way over his head, isn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just guys bein' dudes.


	4. Bittersweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy not-valentines day.

"...Wait, you  _ can _ eat things, right?"   
Ouma thought it'd be a good idea to buy into capitalism and get Shuichi some chocolates for Valentines day. Not for a confession or anything, but just because he thought the guy would enjoy them, since he’s sure he probably hasn't gotten many gifts on account of being... well, technically being an eldritch horror.   
(Or at least he assumes so, Shooch is still blue-balling him with his true demonic appearance.)   
He didn't really think it through though, as he can't really remember ever seeing Shuichi eat anything. But he has seen him drink at least 80 gallons of coffee, so he  _ must _ be fine with food, right?

  
The entity in question chuckles,    
"Yes... while I don't need to eat to survive, I can and do quite enjoy the taste of food," 

he pops one into his mouth after being handed the small box and his face lights up in shock.   
"It’s.... bitter."   
"Yes. I'm glad your taste buds work, Shuichi."  "No! I- I didn't mean it like that, I'm just surprised that you got dark chocolates."   
"Why?"   
"Well... you usually prefer milk, don't you?"   
"I do! While I actively do hate dark chocolate, this was a gift. The gift for Shuichi-chan, the gift chosen specifically to make Shumai happy, Shuichi's gi-"   
"Okay, okay! I get what you're trying to say..."   
"Well? Did I choose wrong? I'll take it back and eat it myself, dark chocolate is my favourite you know!"   
"If you're going to lie, at least make it somewhat convincing and not contradicting to your previous words."   
"Aww, but that's no fun! Shumai is super-duper cute when he's all pouty!"   
  
Shuichi rolled his eyes and clutched the small box,    
"Over my dead body, dork."   
"Eh-? Dork?  _ You're _ the one who can speak several dead languages, and gets all giddy when he gets a chance to explain the history behind ancient ‘myths’!"   
"Hey! Those languages were booming 18 centuries ago, it's not my fault you all decided to drop them."   
"Yeesh, you're ancient. Shuberry is lucky he's such a silver fox otherwise I'd have left your fossil-ass ages ago!"   
"I'll kill you."   
The demon quickly regretted his deadpan delivery as a visible chill went down Kokichi’s spine. (However his face didn’t show fear… it almost looked… pleased?)

Well, either way, oops. Looks like he's been hanging around Harukawa a little too much. Though in his defense, his hair is far from grey! It’s a nice, shiny black. One might even describe it as raven colored if they feel pompous enough.   


* * *

  
After a flustered apology and Kokichi reassuring him that it was "Fine, fine toootally fine! I know how to take a joke, unlike you, Shuichi." the two had settled down on the floor of the living room, where the smaller had made himself comfy in Saihara's lap.   
"I uh... just realized that don't have anything for you..."   
"That's not true, you gave me your precious precious time!~ The more time you spend with me, the less time you have for murder-y demon things!"   
"Ah shoot...I had a genocide planned for three, but I guess I'll have to skip out on that today."   
"Nishishi! good! Your eyes should be on me only, don't you dare think about anyone or anything else!"   
"Mm? But what if I-"   
his words were interrupted by Ouma leaning back to look at Saihara and slapping his hands against his cheeks.   
"No buts, Mr. Murder Man! Rantaro ain't here, and that slutty cow is probably getting milked by baby-bot, so you gotta be with me!"   
"I have...  _ absolutely  _ no idea what you're talking about and I have no intention of finding out; but if you were lonely, you could've just asked me to stay."   
"Me? _ Lonely? _ Shuichi please, if anything, you're the lonely one. I just thought I'd be kind enough to grace you with my presence so you don't have to cry yourself to sleep tonight!"   
"Mmm, and I appreciate it Kokichi."   
Shuichi leant down and pressed a kiss against his forehead.   
"Very appreciative."   
"H-hey shouldn't you be using those lips to eat those chocolates?"  "Oh... well I uh, I .... I already ate the whole box...plus I'd rather use them for something else."   
"You  _ what _ ?"   
"Sorry! I couldn't help myself, they were delicious... you're a good gift-picker."   
Ouma quickly lept off his lap and plastered on a new mask to hide his rapidly growing flush.   
"Waaahh! You meanie! You didn't save any for me at all!"   
Saihara groaned and stood up as well,   
"I shouldn't have to share my gifts, you know."   
"Tch. Well whatever, that’s the last time I’m giving you anything! If you're gonna be so rude and ungrateful, I'll leave! Come call me when you learn some manners, Shumai!”

 

And with that, Ouma stormed off to his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. Oops again, looks like that was a little  _ too _ forward.  Now, Shuichi knows he told himself that he wouldn't try to initiate things, but he also realizes that if he doesn't then they'll probably never get together. Though if anything, this option is more of a loophole... If he baits Ouma into confessing, then he isn't technically initiating it.  So, time for a different approach: part two!

  
  


(That didn't happen right? Shuichi just bent down too far and accidentally brushed against my forehead, _ right? _ Why did he look so smug?  _ Why does he look hot when he's smug? _ )

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you mean its not the 14th anymore, shaddup. I don't really have an excuse for this other than I got inspired by everyone else's v-day fics and wanted to churn somethin out asap. Sorry if you were hoping for something better and longer but ended up getting this alslksklal. its technically the 15 so.... Happy 'Chocolate Is Now On Sale, So I Can Eat Away My Sorrows' Day. oh an' there's no way in hell i'm apologizing for that milking line

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my first fic so I hope it was mildly entertaining and worth the read lol. Who knew that all it took for me to finish something was an incredibly self-indulgent idea. ouma is always the demon in these aus, so i guess i'll feed my own damn self. Be the change you want to see in the world. wake up and get that bread.


End file.
